this is my story
by The Light in The Shadows
Summary: i bcome a card captor
1. this is my story

Right a little different from wat I normally do but I want to write something about ccs

**This is my story **

I am called Michael and this is my story .I was walking in the city centre when I walked past an antique dealer and I saw a strange looking book in the window. It had a picture of a lion with wings on the front and a strange seal on it. I don't know why but I just had to buy it I walked into the shop and asked how much it was.

"£20" the shopkeeper replied.

"I'll take it where did you get it from?" I asked while pulling the money out of my pocket.

"It was found in Japan." he replied while placing the money in the till.

"Well see ya" I shouted as I walked out of the shop with the strange book in my hands. I could se writing on the side but decided not to read it until I went home. When I finally reached my house I went straight to my bedroom and placed the strange book on my desk and began to read the inscription on the side. which read:_ only the chosen one may open this but when the chosen one dose a great power beyond your wildest dreams will be released on the world and the chosen one must stop it._ I dismissed it as nothing but tried to open the book but it wouldn't budge there was another inscription on the seal so I read it out loud.

"The power of Sakura the power of the cards bestow upon me the power to open this book this book of ancient times" and the books seal just popped open and there was a stack of cards. I took the top card from the top "time?" then suddenly the card lifted out of my hand and all of the other cards were encased in a golden bubble. then they disappeared into thin air all except the time card anyway. Then the book started to glow gold and a strange looking bear with big ears and wings slowly drifted out of the book "who are you" I asked surprisingly calmly.

"I am the guardian beast Kero and you are?" the bear replied.

"I'm Michael and what just happened?" I asked with more urgency in my voice

"Well most probably you opened the Sakura book and the windy card was on top and it blew the cards away." He tried to explain.

"Actually it was the time card on top" I replied.

"What so that means that all of the cards were scattered through time arghhh this is bad quick you need to capture the time card before it gets away!" kero shouted which I thought was pretty loud for someone his size.

"How do you suppose I do that then?" I asked.

"Use the key it should still be in the book" he replied so I went over and there was a small pink key in the book.

"But it's pink." I shouted.

"Ok I can make some changes to it," he shouted while the time card was trying to escape through my window "pass me the key," I gave him the key and it started to glow and change it changed into a small green medallion. "if you could open the book you can use this medallion don't try and control it just let the power flow through you"

"Ok" I began to chant _"medallion of power medallion of might lend me your strength to win this fight,"_ the medallion began to change it grew bigger much bigger and a blade began to appear around the edge and a leather glove appeared on my hand. I began to chant again _"Sakura card so great and bold return to you true form behold"_ and I tossed the medallion at the time cards visible form and split it in half and a light gathered around the disk and disappeared along with the time card .

"Way to go kid but where is the time card?" Kero asked as the disk came back to me but I noticed it changed again.

"There" I said as I pointed to the disk there was a small version of the emblem of time in one of the groves on the disk.

"Ah I get it when you capture them the disk gets upgraded with the power of the card that you have captured," he explained "and by the way I'm goanna have to stay with you for a while well until you've went to every time period where a card has ended up but have you got anything to eat I'm starved?"

"Sure what do you like?" I asked.

"Anything sweet" kero replied.

"Got plenty of stuff like that" I said waiting to see his reaction.

"Yahoo! This could be a start of a beautiful friendship" he shouted so you could here him a few streets away but really I was dreading my family coming home how would I explain that I had to travel through time collecting cards.

B-R: That's it for now hope you like

Kero: and there's goanna be more of me

B-R that's for me to decide

Kero: aww come on please

B-R: ok then

Kero: yess

B-R: ok well bye


	2. an old freind a new foe

Right thanx for the reviews glad you liked.

* * *

**An old friend a new foe**

Kero kept me up all night that night playing on XIII he was ok at it but I was better as he discovered while playing on multiplayer. I finally got to sleep at 7am because I turned the sound off even though Kero complained saying that it took away the special effects. I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow which I couldn't really complain about that night I think I had a dream but not about anything Kero warned me about I dreamt I was dieing but no one was there with me at my death bed I was alone and scared then I drifted and shot up in bed.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Kero rather concerned.

"Nothing and don't call me kid its either Michael or if you prefer foxy!" I replied.

"Ok 'foxy' no need to be so cold!" he replied rather sarcastically.

"I'm not being cold that's just me I'm a little under sensitive at times" I insisted.

"You're telling me," he shouted so I tossed a cushion at him and it hit him smack bang in the face "I see your powers are improving too!"

"Wow I can hit you in the face with a cushion so what" I replied.

"Your aim improved thanks to the medallion" he explained.

"Ok but by the way how are we going to find out what time period the cards went to?" I asked while looking in the mirror at my face in the mirror I had strawberry blond hair wear glasses and a lot of freckles and very pail skin so they stick out like a sore thumb.

"Well I don't know do I" replied the small creature obviously dumbstruck.

"Well we gotta work it out" I told him suddenly the phone rang it was a friend of mine called Leon .he had jet black hair and one yellow eye and the other is red I thought it was cool he liked trendy clothes unlike me I wear slightly gothic style clothing but he didn't mind we were still good friends.

"Kero were going out I've got someone for you to meet." I said.

"Ok but what are you going to do you will look stupid carrying a yellow bear about and I'll be stared at because I can fly, talk and move" he replied. So I put him in my backpack and we headed off. Leon didn't live too far away from me actually only a few streets away every couple of steps I could here Kero yelping because I put nearly everything in my backpack. When we reached Leon's house I let Kero out of my bag and he started gawping at the size of it ok it was big huge actually 6 bedrooms and I can't remember how many other rooms there were. I knocked on the door and Leon answered Kero was still amazed until I hit him over the head and he finally said hello I explained everything about the Sakura cards and Kero and everything then I could feel something a blackness in my heart.

"Kero do you feel that?" I asked kinda worried.

"Yes it's a Sakura card and see your powers are improving," Kero replied with a little more urgency in his tone. "We need to wait until it shows its physical form first." Then suddenly I noticed my shadow was not there it was tossing things around the room.

So I muttered the incantation "_medallion of power medallion of might lend me your strength to win this fight,"_ so the medallion changed into the disk and I could feel the magic flowing through me "Kero I cant see its physical form yet!"

"Well lure it out then" he said.

"Ok," I replied I pointed a light over at Kero so his shadow was big and a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. "there" I pointed out so I shouted "_Sakura card so great and bold return to your true for behold" _I tossed the disk at the cardsvisible form and split it in half but Leon was cowering in the corner of his room.

"What's wrong," Kero asked rather sarcastically "are you scared of the shadow card ha!"

"No just it's kinda strange seeing my best friends shadow dancing on my wall," Leon protested. "And Michael your order came" he handed me a long black leather cloak.

"About time!" I replied and tried it on it looked pretty cool on.

"Now that's a battle outfit," Kero shouted "now look at your disk."

"Ok" I looked at it and sure enough there was a small version of the shadow emblem.

"Can we go back to your place now?" asked Kero.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because a: we need to work out how to get the rest of the cards and b: I want to play on XIII again" he said I just laughed.

"Ok then were going see ya Leon" I shouted.

"Bye then" he shouted back. I quickly put Kero in my bag and walked back home with my new cloak on I got chased by some people calling me a Goth on the way home but didn't really care. When we got home Kero was just glad to get back home and play on XIII my family would be back from Japan any day now and I wasn't sure how to tell them.

* * *

B-R: chapter fin plz R&R 

Kero: I preferred this chapter

B-R: plz be quiet

Kero: ok then so see ya


	3. a blaze is one way to put it part1

Right new chapter hope you like and thanx for the reviews well enjoy

* * *

**A Blaze is one way to put it part 1**

It had been three months since I captured the shadow card and my family was back. Kero managed to keep himself hidden except from an incident with my sister where she caught him playing on my PS2 yet again but she said it was her mind playing tricks on her. Today was my birthday Kero found the money to get me a present but from where I will never know. He got me a chain to put my medallion on I was glad I didn't have to use it for the last three months.Only two people other than me knew about Kero they were Leon and Sandra. Sandra was a good friend of mine so I had to tell her she was three years older than me she had curly blonde hair ice blue eyes and a shimmering tan I had the biggest crush on her and Kero found out that day.

"Why don't ya ask her out? I know you like her." He asked.

"Ask who out?" I replied.

"Sandra I know you've got crush on her." Kero said trying to get the answer out of me.

"So what if I like her doesn't mean she likes me in the same way and I don't want to risk it anyway do you want to try again today?" Iasked the little yellow bear.

"Ok but on one condition you ask her out if there is a card you can sense through the time card!" he demanded.

"Ok," so I held my medallion as tight as possible and chanted these words "_time card allow me to sense a Sakura card that has drifted through time," _and I felt something a burning sensation in my hands and a number etched into them 1666 which quickly faded. "It worked and best invite Sandra because I've got to ask her out afterwards anyway what happened in this year?"

"The great fire of London." Kero replied.

"Is that as bad as it sounds?" I asked.

"of course it is now hurry up and get Leon and little miss fancy pants so we can go back to 1666 and kick the firey cards butt!" shouted the little yellow guardian. We headed towards Leon's house I rang to the tune of bring me to life by evanescence Leon answered the door.

"Leon we have a card on the loose it's the firey card and it's located in the middle of the great fire of London." I said.

"Count me out I get err… time sick" he replied.

"Yeah right come on were going to get Sandra" I demanded.

"Why so you can ask her out lover boy?" he asked.

"Well yes but that's not the point" I replied.

"Hay where's that annoying little plush toy" suddenly Kero poped out of my pocket.

"Who're you calling plush toy, you're the one afraid of the shadow card numb nut!" he shouted obviously a little peeved.

"Well bring it on baby bear" he shouted

"Why if I had the fire and the earth card right now you would be done for , Excuse me can I borrow the disk so I can use the power of the shadow card?" the little bear asked

"Wait until later because we need to get Sandra"I replied

Then Kero and Leon started to chant "Foxy and Sandra sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love--" I cut them off

"Shut the hell up were just friends," I insisted then mumbled "for now"

"What was that?" Kero asked.

"Nothing lets go"I quicly corrected.

"Go where too your girlfriend's house" asked Kero in a mocking voice.

I asked myself in my head how does he come up with this stuff. When we got to Sandra's house Kero got the usual hug and I have to say I was kinda jealous of him.

"What's up you guys?" Sandra asked in her usually chirpy voice.

"We have got a card on the loose and Michael's got a…" thankfully I grabbed Kero by the mouth cutting him off.

"New chain for my birthday" I quickly replaced.

"Oh I almost forgot happy birthday Michael" she said as she handed me a small box with a friendship ring inside it was made of silver and had a small blue diamond in.

"Thanks Sandra" I said I started to blush.

"I also got each of us a cell phone just in case of emergency." She handed us each a cell phone they all looked exactly the same they were all orange with a picture of Kero on the back.

"Ill take it you designed these" Leon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"nothing" he quickly replied he knew how dangerous she could be when she was angry.

"Ok to 1666 we go" I began to chant "_medallion of power medallion of might lend me your strength to win this fight. Time card lend me your power behold" _and a gold bubble surrounded us and we ended up in the middle of a bunch of flaming buildings there were people screaming firemen trying to put out at least some of the flames. a huge amount of smoke rising from the burning buildings. I could sense the cards presence so I lured it out using the shadow card to stop the oxygen from reaching the flames by creating an air tight bubble around a small area .what looked like a young man with wings appeared in front of me. It was the cards visible form it started spitting flames at me I used the shadow card to put out some of the flames which worked a little. Kero was trying to help but to no prevail and Sandra was running along with Leon but to where I don't know I finally encased the firey card inside a black bubble of shadows and shouted "_Sakura card so great and bold return to your true form behold"_ my disk didn't split this card just circled it a few times then jammed itself where the visible forms heart would be.

Suddenly Kero realised "quick restart the fire or history will be changed"

"Ok" I replied I used the fire card to restart the fire but two policemen spotted me. I felt someone grab my hands as I saw Kero fly away.

"your under arrest for arson." the policemen shouted.

* * *

End of chapter what will happen to me find out next time 


	4. a blaze is one way to put it part2

Latest chapter and it's going to be really descriptive and keep those reviews coming!

* * *

**A blaze is one way to put it part 2**

A few days had passed which in I had been taken to court a sentenced to death and tomorrow was the day of my execution I was praying someone anyone would help me. the fire was still raging in London so they moved me to Manchester. The cell I was in was dark, damp it smelled really bad not to mention it was cold. I had really lost all hope of being found my day began with something basically indescribable forbreakfast and then work suddenly I heard a gunshot another person tried to escape only to be shot down in cold blood. I was alone and scared I managed to hide the medallion but for some reason it wouldn't respond to me. I had to plan my escape and quickly I waited until midnight I had to try and get the key the guard closest to me had it in his hand. I had an idea and I started coughing repeatedly the guard thought I was about to hurl so he came in the cell to check on me so I pushed him back ,took the key and locked him in the cell. I ran down the cold dark corridors some guards started to shoot at me but the guns back then took a long time to reload so I ran I tried to use the medallion but it wouldn't work yet again. I ran to the place where they keep the criminals possessions I grabbed my cell phone and phoned Kero.

"Hello Kero speaking" I heard the bear say.

"Kero its Michael speaking I've have a problem" I shouted over the random gunshots.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A: I'm being chased by middle aged guards, and B: the medallion isn't working" I replied still shouting.

"Well 1: run like hell, 2: wait for me" he calmly stated.

"Oh and before I forget to ask where are Leon and Sandra?" I asked while finding a dark street to hide in.

"With me in London" Kero replied.

"London I'm not there" I shouted rather alarmed.

"I know your in Manchester." He said.

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Because I can see you" He replied calmly as he popped around the corner with Leon and Sandra.

"I though you said you were in London" I said while putting the phone in my pocket.

"I lied" he said rather frankly.

"Sorry to break this charming conversation but we do have to get back to our own time period!" shouted Leon.

I tried the incantation once more "_medallion of power medallion of might lend me your strength to win this fight_" and it worked for once but I heard a single gunshot then Sandra screamed as she hit the floor the guard had shot her down I checked her pulse but nothing she was dead.

"No this can't be happening not now damn it," I shouted "Wait I can save her"

"How?" Leon asked.

"By sacrificing me" I replied.

"Why?" Kero asked.

"Because I love her," Iyelled "_Time card lend me your power behold_" I was encased in a gold bubble and saw time reverse itself until just before the shot was fired. I stood in front of her a braced myself for the shot then BANG the shot went and the musket ball went right into my stomach. The pain was excruciating but at least it wouldn't last very long.

"Michael!" Sandra shouted as I hit the cold hard floor I blacked out just as Kero took us back to our time period using the medallion.

* * *

Right finished sorry it was a little short but will I survive? 


	5. flashbacks galore

Hello there is every body ok hope so well enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Flashbacks galore**

I woke up in a white room lying on a bed I knew I was in a hospital because of that musty hospital smell. It was actually quite comforting being in my own time period. I tried to sit up but the pain in my stomach was too bad I heard a familiar voice say.

"Don't strain yourself Michael your hurt," It was Sandra I was never happier to hear her voice "we were all so worried about you anyway why did you do that?"

"I…I can't tell" I tried to sound calm but I couldn't believe she was worried about me to be honest.

"Please!" she asked with her trademark puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe later and by the way what happened to my cloak?" I asked thinking of my clothes for a second.

"Don't worry your mom patched them up speak of the devil" suddenly my mom barged through the doors she was wearing her favourite black top and white trousers.

"We came as soon as we heard you woke up" she said as I saw my dad walk calmly into the room.

"We brought you something even though it took us ages to get them past security" he said.

"What?"

"These," he said while handing me two pistols with mine and Sandra's names carved into them "there modified they take the powers from the Sakura cards Oops" Kero popped out of his pocket and shouted

"I told you not to tell him" then he turned to me "sorry kid I told them everything."

"I can see that but you didn't have to tell them that secret!"

"No we worked that out ourselves" my old man said.

"I was that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." My mom said.

"Sorry but can I ask what this is about?" Sandra asked.

"Right ill tell you in PRIVET" everybody except Kero left the room me and Sandra both stared at him.

"Ok I get the point" he said then left the room and quickly flew into my dads pocket.

When they left I asked her "do you remember when we first met?"

"yes that's a day ill never forget."

----------------------------------------------Start flashback---------------------------------------

I walked towards my new school bag packed and ready to go it had been a week since I moved house and I was worried to be honest. I hated every moment of moving house and a new school didn't exactly help. the head mistress showed me to my new classroom and I was hoping I would meet some new friends. I saw a young boy sitting near the back of the room it was Leon (didn't know him as Leon until I asked him his name) we started talking we liked the similar things except the clothing but hey no ones perfect. lunch time had came pretty quickly I ate my dinner and went outside and then you walked up to me.

"Do you know where the lunch room is see I'm new here and I don't know where anything is." Was the first thing you asked me.

"Hay I'm new too my names Michael I've just moved here from Japan we lived there for a year."

"That's nice I've moved here from America so how about showing me where the lunch room is I'm starved."

"What's your name?"

"Sandra."

-------------------------------------------------end flashback--------------------------------------

"What's your point?"

"Look at the guns Sandra" she picked them up and studied them she saw the names.

"You don't do you" I nodded my head in embarrassment "well it could have been worse Leon could have had a crush on me."

"You've got a point"

"Should we call them back in?"

"Yeah and by the way how long ago was that?"

"Three years last week."

"Ok and how long was I out?"

"Two days."

We called all of them back in and Leon showed up we filled them in. I was told id have to stay in overnight I told Kero to back home with my mom and dad he did and he explaned how he could use the medallion. Aparently when he changed the key into the medallion his magic was used to change it so it recognizes him partly as its master which also explains how I cant use it unless he's near. that night when I fell asleep I had another dream. This one was stranger than the last. I was fighting against the cards I already caught and the fiery card killed Sandra so I went off on one and stared flinging the disk left right and centre. Then the time card stopped me and they killed me. I woke up the next day Sandra sitting in the chair next to me she stayed with me and I was glad to be honest because of that bet with Kero I needed to ask her out.

* * *

Chapter fin 


	6. foggy at first

Hay this is my latest chapter hope you like it there will be another card!

* * *

**Foggy at first**

Sandra said she couldn't bear to leave me like that I could tell she didn't have much sleep because she was always grumpy. She pointed one of the guns at my head at one point like I said grumpy. Anyway she left the hospital to use her phone so this gave me the chance to plan how to ask her out I decided to ask her to the cinema her choice of movie. The nurse entered the room and told me I could go my mom forgot to leave my cloak at the hospital. So I was walking home in a holey vest and brown leather trousers. Before I left the nurse said she was amazed at how fast I healed I put it down to my powers. Sandra was walking with me so I decided to ask her.

"Sandra" I asked rather calmly.

"What" she replied.

"D..Do you want to go see a movie? My treat" I asked rather quickly.

"Yeah to see what?" She asked.

"Your choice" I stated.

"Ok let's go see red eye" she replied.

"Fine by me just one question is this like a real date?" I asked.

"Maybe when are we going?"

"This afternoon if I'm aloud."

"Ok."

We reached my house and said our goodbyes my mom was happy to see me home so was my dad I went to see Kero he was darting about the room franticly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We have a problem" he replied.

"What," I asked rather urgently "is there another card?"

"No an old friend that had the time card before you came to see me today" Kero said quickly.

"Who?"

"Syaoran Li he used to be a cardcaptor and a very bad one at that."

"Did you say Li I used to know a kid called Li Seth Li good kid."

"That's no coincidence he is one of Syaoran's descendents he is also a cardcaptor which could also mean your one of Sakura's descendents."

"What was her surname?"

"Kinomoto"

"Nope don't ring a bell."

"I did not think so maybe the cards just chose you."

"Got it so what is Seth my rival?"

"Yes you should go see him."

"I can't I'm taking Sandra to see a movie."

"Yeah right like you have a date with her."

"Shut up now" suddenly the shadow card created a platform beneath me and my hands burst into flames.

"Wow kid cool it the cards are sensing your anger so they are manipulating it for there uses."

"Ill see Seth later I'm going to the cinema."

"I'm coming too."

"Ok" We met up with Sandra we went in the cinema we were in screen 12 the room was dark the seats were red. We were watching the movie it was pretty good then suddenly a strange mist started coming out of the projector window it was an strange translucent green then the projector went up in flames this was definitely a Sakura card.

"Sandra get out now"

"Why?" that I pointed at the mist it was quickly moving towards the people.

"Sandra get these people outta here"

"Ok" she got them out within thirty seconds I summoned the disk and pulled out the guns as Kero came out of my backpack.

"I have an idea," shouted Kero "shoot at it."

"Ok" I shot a shadow bullet at the mist it had a small shadow it absorbed it but it just went through the mist.

"Maybe not" suddenly I heard a sound like wings flapping then a familiar face burst through the cinema roof on a sword with wings. "Seth?"

"Michael you're the cardcaptor from England?"

"Yeah," the pillar in the middle of the cinema swiftly collapsed I pushed Seth out of the way while dodging the rocks myself. "now I'm mad," the shadow platform appeared again and it rose my high above the mist I cackled I had never felt such power in my life. I covered the mist with the shadow card it stopped it but some escaped. "A little help would be nice." Seth just nodded and summoned the windy card to blow all of the mist into one place then I covered it in another shadow bubble it captured all of the mist this time. I tried to capture it but it didn't work. "You're kidding right."

"Nope this ones mine" he sliced at the bubble and the mist at the same time and captured it.

"WHAT!"

"Sorry 'Mick' but you used the wrong incantation"

"I used the same as always" (A/N: I dint want to bore you with the incantation so I didn't use it)

"Different card require different methods"

"Damn it well your going to help me tidy this mess up"

"no thanks I'm outta here" Seth left the building as quick as he entered. I ran outside

To see what Sandra had done with the people they were standing outside safe and sound.

"Let's go"

"Ok" We ran to my house I invited Sandra in where we were talking about the cards I asked Kero about the different incantations. He kept me up all night making me learn them all off by heart it was hard but I managed it and I'm ready for the next card.

* * *

Fin and thanx to BabyPenguin for letting me use the name Seth its soo cool 


	7. an old freindship turned sour

New chappie for ya hope ya like

* * *

**An old friendship turned sour**

Since I met Kero my life had gotten much better I had a girl-friend (finally) my mom and dad started treating me like an equal. I had some of the best friends in the world but I knew I had to do something to patch things up with Seth. He was a good friend of mine when I was in Japan I didn't want to lose what little friendships I had for I was not the most popular child in my school which I was late for my first day this week.

"Argh gotta run now!" I shouted to Kero.

"Your worse than Sakura and don't you dare use the time card to get there quicker" he replied rather groggily as I was getting changed.

"Ok" I said as ran as fast as I could to my school. I just made it to my school before the late bell went. The school was the biggest comprehensive school in Sunderland Monkwearmouth. Literally thousands of children attended it. The wooden panels on some of the walls were blue and there was a massive chimney as you entered that was painted blue and white. The uniform we had to ware was terrible black bottoms white shirt blue jumper on top of that tie and blazer with a blue version of the school emblem which was a cathedral spire. In registration all was going as normal until Seth walked through the door and introduced as the new member of our class this was going to be a long day, the first three lessons of the day were math English an P.E.

The only lesson I did better than Seth in was P.E. It appeared he had gotten much better in three years and I tried to talk to him after P.E.

"Hay Seth do you want to come get dinner with me Leon and Sandra?"

"No I'm going with Nathan and Peter." He replied.

"WHAT they are the class bullies I'm the only one who has ever stood up to them and still got beat up although so did peter but who cares you have really got to be kidding" I shouted a little too loud.

"So what you know I always stay with the winning crowd which may I add is me on the card side of things since I have 5 cards and you only have three." he replied in a snooty manner.

"Michael hurry up we gotta go now or we won't get back in time" Leon shouted.

"Ok" I replied running towards them we walked to the shop up the road from the school got something to eat and Kero a cookie so he wouldn't moan when I got home but then I sensed it a new card had just activated. I was on high alert just in case and I pulled my cloak out of my backpack shoved it on and readied the guns. Then suddenly a giant spider started walking towards the school I phoned Kero as soon as I saw it he was on his way.

"Shit," the spider had just successfully hit the chimney and hit a few people I couldn't wait for Kero "_medallion of power medallion of might lend me your strength to win this fight" _the medallion turned into the disk and I ran towards the spider Kero popped up behind me.

"This isn't the source of the magic kid I think it's the create card someone's writing this."

"Thank you for the tip bear" an all too familiar voice stated.

"Seth," I shouted he didn't hear he was heading back to school on the fly card "that kid is going to piss me off one of these days." we ran towards the school as possible looking in fandom house windows not knowing what I was looking for. Then I saw it a small book about the size of a diary and a young man about 12 years old scribbling away without a care in the world. Then Leon walked through the door of the classroom and was nearing the card I couldn't resist I shot through the window and jumped through the glass earning a few cuts (but I couldn't care less because it looked cool) and grabbed the book I shouted the create incantation. _"imagination powers your might return to your form that is right."_ I hit the book as hard as I could with the disk which also gave me a very deep cut on my palm then "arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Little kid got a boo-boo" Seth taunted.

"Ill show you boo-boo!" I shouted as I dived at him which resulted in a dust-cloud of fighting.

* * *

A/N: hope you like ill get the next chappie up asap 


End file.
